Recently, a vehicle has been equipped with an information terminal which executes software applications to implement various functions such as to provide information including road information, traffic information, and entertainment information, to warn a driver of a danger, and to assist the driver in driving the vehicle.
JP-A-2011-100338 corresponding to US 2012/0216208A1 discloses an information terminal which executes multiple software applications. In JP-A-2011-100338, a processing time of each application is dynamically predicted, and each application is scheduled according to the predicted processing time. When an application which will not end within a specific period exists, the application is caused to prematurely end or a function of the application is restricted according to a preset priority.